


Kingdom Hearts Drabbles

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabbles based on randomized words with randomized ships. Ratings vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Empty  
> Ship: Sorikai  
> Rating: Gen

Life felt empty when her boys were absent. This was the main reason why she decided to train so hard--she didn't want to be left behind ever again. However, they were just a bit too overprotective for that. She couldn't really blame them considering how many times she had been kidnapped already, but wasn't that more reason for her to get stronger? She hated being a liability.

“Riku, stop holding back!”

He slouched, lowering his keyblade. “You aren’t ready yet. What if you got hurt?”

She clutched her keyblade tightly. This might piss him off, but she was going to go through with it anyway. She lunged, putting as much weight forward as she could. Riku was caught off guard, and his reflexes took over. He blocked her strike with tremendous force, and it took almost all her strength to hold her keyblade in place.

His eyebrow quirked. “Maybe you can take more.”

“I told you!”

She lunged again. He saw this one coming and countered, swinging toward her head. She barely saw it coming, but managed to guard just in time. Pushing her weight backward, she propelled herself forward and toward him. He was forced to skid backward and fumbled to remain balanced. Muttering quickly, she cast Ragnarok. A flurry of laser beams of Light shot at him. Expertly, he danced, avoiding most and squatted the rest away with his keyblade.

But one stray beam grazed his shoulder ever so slightly. He gasped at the contact, and she rushed to him. “I’m so sorry!” She knew this is nothing compared to what he faced in battle, but that was also why she was so worried: she knew the fear of losing him. They sat, and she muttered another spell, this time cure. A warm light emitted from her hand which she placed on the small wound.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I’ve had much worse.” This didn’t make her feel any better. “I’m surprised you managed to break my guard, though. I have been going too easy on you.”

“See!” She accidentally moved her hand, rubbing against the wound, and he gasped again. “Sorry. I know you two keep saying I am useful as a healer, but I want to be able to fight too. And not as a last resort for self-defense. I want to help you.”

He touched her shoulder, messaging into her skin with his fingertips. “If that’s really what you want. But we care just as much about your safety as you do about ours.”

She smiled. Their care for each other was so transparent that sometimes it was nice to be reminded that they cared just as much about her. “I know that.” She brought her hand up to his shoulder, mirroring his own.

 Sora walked by, keyblade balanced on his shoulder. Seeing the light of her spell, his eyes grew wide and he crouched down next to them. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Riku assured. “Kai’s filling out as a warrior is all.” Kairi felt her heart glow at the comment.

“Wow, Kairi really? Think you’re ready to take me on?”

“You bet.” She raised her arm in a fist, and he cracked a smirk.

“Be ready. I’m two-times as strong as Riku.”

Riku jumped up. “You liar!”

“I can’t lie about what’s true.”

Riku positioned his keyblade. “I’ll show you what’s true!”

Kairi couldn’t help giggling. They stared at her, and she covered her mouth with a hand. “You two never change.”


	2. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stealthily  
> Ship: Akurokushi (though it is really just parent/child-ish, sensei/kohai-ish fluff)  
> Rating: Gen

To the younger Nobodies, Axel was a role model, someone they wanted to reach if not surpass. Therefore, it wasn't uncommon for them to play childish pranks in the hope of exposing his weaknesses. They would stealthily follow him when he was out on missions and observe his actions. He usually remained in the shadows, fully working as a Nobody should. It was awe inspiring to them. Xion’s problem was that she was too nice, and thus wanted to help anyone she witnessed in trouble. It had often gotten her lectures from their superior. But Axel, he was able to stand maturely by, upholding the mission first.

They also wanted to observe his fighting and weak points. Each time they thought they discovered one, they orchestrated a prank to test it out. Unfortunately, none were successful. One time they bought all the sea salt ice cream from the shop to see how Axel reacted. Instead of shrieking in a panic as they expected, he bought a vanilla ice cream instead. They hadn’t even realized the shop sold other ice cream flavors until then.

Another time, they left a fake note on Saix’s door saying that Axel was upset and wanted to have a battle against him. Saix was grumpier than usual when he met with him, but Axel alleviated the situation by explaining that it was actually Xion and Roxas who had written the note. He had punished them with three whole days without any ice cream.

Another time, they glomped him as soon as he exited the bathroom. They held tight, lashing back and forth in an attempt to knock him over. But Axel was tall and sturdy. Though his frame wobbled a bit, he stayed upright long enough to whack them both on the head until they let go and apologized.

One day, he finally asked them why they were always causing trouble. “We want to win against you,” Roxas said.

“Win against me? Why’s that?”

“Cause you’re so much cooler than we are,” Xion said.

Axel threw his head back in a laugh.

“It’s not funny,” Roxas grumbled.

“Of course I’m cooler. I’m older than you both. Give it some time.”

Roxas sighed. “I guess you’re right. But, if we could win against you just once, then we would know we at least have potential.”

“Keep dreaming.”

Xion smiled quietly. Perhaps she could be cool in time, but she wondered just how much time she would have.


End file.
